youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Despicable Meme: Gru's constipated
Despicable Meme: Gru's Constipated is a YouTube Poop Created by Goop Videos. EmperorLemon watched this video, and said that his favorite part was when the Minions died. When asked about this, he said it was because he's not an 8-year-old boy who loves fart jokes and stupid stuff. Sources Movies * Despicable Me * Shrek * Bio-Dome * Wayne's World * Stand by me * Toy Story * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Home Alone * The Room * Thor * Jurassic Park * Cars * Cars 2 * Saving Private Ryan * The Mask * Despicable Me 2 * Finding Nemo * Monsters Inc. * Full Metal Jacket * Dumb and Dumber * UHF * The Shining * Wreck It Ralph * Pulp Fiction * The Wizard of Oz * Star Wars * Star Trek * Minions Mini Movies * Nature Calls * Psycho TV Shows * The Flinstones * Peanuts TV Specials * The Simpsons * SpongeBob SquarePants * Veggietales * Family Guy * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Thomas The Tank Engine * South Park * Ed, Edd, and Eddy * Chowder * Peppa Pig * Invader Zim * King of the Hill * Adventure Time * Teletubbies * The Amazing World of Gumball * Looney Tunes * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Futurama * WWE * The Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog * Robot Chicken * Sesame Street * The Office * Scooby-Doo * Regular Show * Dragon Ball * Blue's Clues * Ren and Stimpy * Clone High * Teen Titans * Dora The Explorer * The Boondocks * Attack on Titan * Avatar The Last Airbender * Rugrats Video Games * Zelda CDI Games * Pokémon * Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Wii U * Super Mario Sunshine * Star Fox * Miis * Super Mario Bros. * Team Fortress 2 * Punch-Out!! * Xbox 360 achievementsystem * Guitar Hero * Garry's Mod * Super Smash Bros. * Slenderman * The Legend of Zelda * Mario is Missing Web Videos * MLG videos * Shrek SFMs * Jontron * Shoop Da Whoop * PONY.MOV * Flithy Frank * The Nostalgia Critic * Peanut Butter Jelly Time * asdfmovie7 * Howtobasic * Llamas With Hats * The Annoying Orange * Shrek|asdfmovie3 * PewdiePie * asdfmovie * Angry Video Game Nerd * JUST DO IT! * Fuck it! We'll Do it Live! * YouTube Comenters 2 Brands * FYE-For Your Entertainment * Doritos * Mt.Dew * Nick Jr. * iPhone * Amazon Fire TV Stick People * Micheal Rosen * Awfulfawfulthefalafe * Red Hot Chilli Peppers * Adolf Hitler * PSY * Tourettes Guy * Osama Bin Laden * Ellen DeGeneres * Steve Carell * Gary Busey * Micheal Bay * Steve Jobs * Bill Gates * Korn * Slipknot * Nicki Minaj * Paul Mcartney Companies * Viacom * Sony Vegas * EA * DNA Productions PSAs * Pee Wee Herman cocaine PSA Music * The Magnificent 7-The Clash * My Name Is-Eminem * Hit em' up-2Pac * Bankrobber-The Clash * Buffalo Soldier-Bob Marley * Smoke Weed EveryDay-Snoop Dog * Bohemian Rhapsody-Queen * Bangerang-Shrillex * Mad House-Anthrax * Double team-Tenacious D * Saku-Dir en Gray * Anaconda-Nicki Minaj * Anarchy in the U.K.-Sex Pistols * Weeaboo song- Filthy Frank Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:Awesome Videos